


Dance with the Devil

by Jaimeleigh01



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaimeleigh01/pseuds/Jaimeleigh01
Summary: Takes place directly after Timeless  Episode 10. Flynn has kidnapped Lucy and taken her back to his lair. What will happen to Lucy while she is with Flynn. Can she fight back and survive or will she be lost to Wyatt and Rufus forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Author's Note: This is my very first Fanfiction, but Timeless inspired me! I am not sure where this will go, but let's see what the Muse has planned.
> 
> Potential Spoiler Alert: This is set right after The Capture of Benedict Arnold, and will reference that episode. I have also seen some promo pics for the next episode, and may use them as guidance. Proceed with caution.

Lucy's head was spinning as she fought the iron clad grip Garcia Flynn had on her arm. The whole day was a blur, and she could not forget the look of sheer anger she saw on Flynn's face before he started dragging her through the woods. Since protecting John Rittenhouse, Flynn had not said a word and refused to look at her as she used up her last stores of energy to fight him off. She dug her feet into the ground, calling for Wyatt and Rufus to stop Flynn from separating them any further.

The minute she felt the rush of wind that accompanied the landing of the Mothership, her heart sunk. "No. No! Let go of me!" she cried as she clawed at Flynn's hand and dug her feet as firmly as she could into the muddy ground. But Flynn barely reacted to her desperate fight as he yanked her closer to him, continuing to drag her closer to the time machine that would take her away from the relative safety of her team. She could barely hear Wyatt desperately calling her name, begging her to guide him with her voice as the door to the Mothership opened. Lucy briefly registered seeing Anthony and a nameless goon as Flynn suddenly grabbed her around her waist, lifted her and flung her into the ship.

She landed roughly on her side; pain flaring in her shoulder before Flynn again lifted her and roughly dumped her into one of the seats. Her weary body continued to fight Flynn as he forcibly locking her harness into place, before buckling himself and nodding at Anthony. The world felt like it was collapsing around her as the door to the Mothership closed, and within seconds she felt the horrible tug in her stomach as she was hurtled through time and space. Away from her team, with the man who was responsible for so many deaths. Responsible for her sister's disappearance. And God knows what else.

Her eyes instinctively closed as the Mothership landed with a thud. Despite the danger she was in, she could not convince her body to move, to keep fighting, as she struggled to adjust to gravity coming back into place. When she finally gained control of her senses, and opened her eyes, she found herself staring into the furious brown eyes of Garcia Flynn. He violently rid himself of his own seat belt, never breaking eye contact with Lucy, before moving towards her. His hands were rough as he quickly unbuckled her harness.

Despite her terror, she could not help but compare his skill with the seat belt to Wyatt's. She felt tears threaten to fall as she thought of her team. Of Wyatt helping her with her harness. His instinct to protect her, and Rufus, when they were on missions. Of Rufus and Wyatt's smiles during their rare carefree moments together. She would trade anything to be with them again.

Flynn's harsh grip on her arms brought her back to reality as he roughly lifted her from her chair and dragged her out of the Mothership. "You don't understand what you have done, Lucy. We could have ended this! But you ruined it." Flynn growled into her ear.

She frantically looked around her new surroundings. Were those stain glass windows? Was she in a church? Thinking of what Wyatt would do, she tried to count how many men Flynn had with him, was that 5 or 6? She made brief eye contact with Anthony who quickly turned his face away, shaking his head. Was he not ok with Flynn taking her? Could she use that to her advantage?

Her attention was suddenly brought back to Flynn as he led her to the back of the facility pushing past a heavy wood door. His grip still firm on her arm, he pulled her down a long hallway and through another door, straight into a makeshift bedroom shoving her onto the small cot resting in the corner. David Rittenhouse's face flashed in her mind, as she remembered him ordering his man to bring her to his bed chamber. Wyatt's look of horror as she was taken from the room at knifepoint, while he and Flynn watched from their knees. She had only just avoided that fate with Rittenhouse, and fear shot through her as she was forced to another bed yet again.

Adrenaline poured into her as she turned and fought against Flynn as he forced her onto her back on the bed. Using his much larger form to hold her down, he grabbed one of her wrists, tying her securely to the bedpost. As he leaned across to grab her other arm, she managed to shift her body slightly and shoved a knee into his stomach. Flynn grunted, his weight falling even more onto Lucy, knocking what little breath she had left out of her body.

Using his momentary weakness, she shoved at him trying to get her arm free to untie herself. "Stop fighting me Lucy!" Flynn roared, as he recovered from Lucy's kick and quickly regained control of the woman he held firmly down on the bed. "Why did you take me here? What are you planning now!" Lucy cried as Flynn finished tying her other wrist to the bed.

"I told you, Lucy. This could have been over, but you ruined my plans. We are meant to be partners, to be together in this fight, why can't you understand that?" Flynn pushed himself off Lucy to sit on the side of the bed. He placed his arms on either side of her head, bringing his face within inches of hers.

"You are no better than Rittenhouse! Dragging an unwilling woman to your bed. You really are a bastard!"

Flynn's face darkened as he grabbed Lucy's chin with one hand, pulling her face even closer to his own. "Don't you dare compare me to that man. Ever. I need to see what damage your intervention caused. For your sake, you better hope history has changed." With that he roughly released her face and shoved off the bed.

As she listened to the door slam and lock behind him, she finally let the tears fall. Please, Wyatt, Rufus. I need you to find me.


	2. Chapter 2

The trip back to the lifeboat was quiet and tension filled for Rufus and Wyatt. They had let Lucy, the light of their team, be taken by their enemy. Neither man could stand to look the other in the eyes, each blaming himself for her predicament.

Rufus had thought the carriage ride to Rittenhouse was long and nerve wracking, but the trip back to the Lifeboat felt interminable. "I should never have left her out of my sight" said Wyatt quietly, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "I have seen the way Flynn looks at her. He think that they are supposed to be a team, to be together. I should have known he would pull a stunt like this. And now he has her." Wyatt's voice had strengthened as he spoke, and was now practically spitting with anger and frustration.

"There was no way to know what was going to happen, man. Flynn is unpredictable." Rufus replied as the Lifeboat came into sight.

"Exactly! That is why I should never have let her go by herself." Growled Wyatt, his fist pounding the seat in frustration

Rufus pulled the cart to a stop and turned to look Wyatt in the eye. "Blaming ourselves will not get Lucy back. We need to focus on the next steps, not what we could have done differently. That does Lucy no good. Now, pull yourself together and let's get back to 2017 and hope that Jiya can track Flynn down."

Wyatt knew that Rufus was right. He simply nodded at his teammate and prepared to travel back to the future and begin the fight for Lucy.

__________________________________________________________

Lucy rolled to her side on the small cot, trying to release her wrists from the rough rope. But the more she moved, the tighter the ropes seemed to get, and her wrists were becoming raw from her efforts. Her long skirt from the 1780s wasn't helping either. She was scared, uncomfortable, sore and dirty, and just wanted to be back at Mason Industries in their crappy showers pondering where her team should get a post mission drink.

The thought of her team, of home, threatened to bring another wave of tears, but Lucy fought them back. There was no time for that; she needed to focus on a plan to escape Flynn. Who knew how long it would take for her Wyatt and Rufus to find her, and she did not want to spend a second longer with Flynn than she had to be. She had to work to find her own way out.

As she began working on the ropes again, the door flung open. Lucy quickly stilled her arms and turned to face her captor, but was surprised to not see Flynn at the door but the goon who had helped drag her into the Mothership.

"Let's go Princess. Flynn wants to see you." He said as he cut her ropes free with the sharp looking knife he pulled from his back pocket. Lucy's considered making a run for it, but the man had a knife and she remembered counting at least 5 other men plus Flynn in the main room. She did not stand a chance.

The man grabbed her arm, which she knew must be bruised from Flynn's manhandling and from the ropes, and guided her out of the room. Goon, as she was now thought of him, led her down the hallway she briefly closed her eyes and took a deep breath steeling herself for what was to come. Remembering how that act had calmed her when she was in Nazi Germany with Ian Fleming.

Lucy's eyes snapped back open as Goon roughly pulled her through the heavy wood door. Her shoulder, already sore from Flynn throwing her into the Mothership, jarred further as it came into contact with the door frame. Stifling a groan, Lucy's eyes immediately darted around the church looking for Flynn. She spotted him in the far corner, hunched over a bank of computers.

Lucy knew he was searching for what had changed in history since he killed Rittenhouse. Was it possible that his wife and child were now alive? Or maybe Wyatt's wife was alive? Could Amy be back?

Flynn turned his head to face Lucy as he heard them approach. She immediately saw the rage in his eyes, and she knew not enough had changed- if anything. Pushing away from the computers, Flynn stalked over to Lucy.

"You want to see what you have done Lucy?" Flynn said as he approached Lucy. "You should have listened to me. I told you that boy had to die."

He grabbed Lucy's other arm, yanking her away from goon and into a chair by the computers. "But because of your interference. Your naive belief that the boy would somehow not be evil like his father, Rittenhouse still exists. Nothing has changed. My wife and child are still dead!" Flynn yelled as he towered over her seated form.

Lucy couldn't help but recoil from Flynn's anger. His rage scared her. There were times when he could be charming, maybe even kind. She had seen it in his interaction with the horses. But when he was angry Lucy feared his unpredictability, but she had to fight and she could not let Flynn get the best of her.

"I am not sorry I let John Rittenhouse live. He was a child, an innocent. No matter who raised him. Who knows what would have become of him if he had not witnessed you killing his father. Maybe it was you who poisoned his mind!"

"Don't you dare blame Rittenhouse on me!" Flynn roared, face darkening further. "If you would have just listened to me, trusted that I knew what to do, then we would not be here. By not trusting me, you are not trusting yourself. Why can't your understand that the journal can guide us, Lucy, bring an end to Rittenhouse!" Flynn reached into his pocket pulling out the aforementioned journal.

Lucy eyed the book warily, she still could not be sure that she had written it, but it clearly had information that Flynn held dear. Information that he believed she had written that could him on his quest. It seemed the more she denied the journal and the potential truth it held, the more danger she was in with Flynn.

"Let me read the journal, and then maybe I can understand." Lucy tried to reason with the man. If she could get her hands on the journal then maybe when she escaped they could finally be one step ahead of Flynn, rather than trying to piece together a puzzle after the fact. But Flynn only shook his head, pocketing the book again.

"No. The journal is your future, Lucy. Our future. It is not for you to know at this time. Not yet." Flynn's voice softened with these words. Lucy felt uncomfortable under Flynn's gaze. Hearing him talk about her future as part of his made her sick to her stomach.

"I told you that you would help me. And now that you are here with me, away from the distraction of the others, you have no choice." Flynn said. He closed in on Lucy, his hands resting on the arms of the chair and his head lowering to whisper in her ear. "But one day, you will help me because you want to. Because you believe in me."

Lucy tried to shrink away from Flynn, her head shaking in disagreement, but Flynn had already pulled back and was walking away from her. "Get her what she needs. We leave in the morning. Get some rest, Lucy." He spoke as he walked towards Anthony, who was fiddling with the Mothership.

"What? Where are you taking me? No, please. Just let me go!" Lucy cried out as Goon again grabbed her arm to bring her back to the room.

"You will soon see, Lucy." he said as she was pulled past Flynn and back to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy smoothed the front of her maroon dress that Flynn had been brought to her that morning. No one had told her where or when they would be heading, but she knew that she needed to be careful to try to fit into that time. Based on the clothing, she guessed they would be heading to sometime in the late 1800s or early 1900s, and had styled her hair accordingly. She was already in enough danger with Flynn, and did not want to draw unnecessary attention to herself in the past.

She always felt nervous before traveling through time, fearful that something they changed would result in irreparable damage to history as they know it. But now, she could not wait to get on the time machine. She knew that as soon as the Mothership landed, the team at Mason Industries would be able to track them and her team would not be far behind.

The sound of the door opening brought Lucy back to reality. Turning to face the newcomer, she was surprised to find Flynn standing in the doorway. Since their last conversation she had only one interaction, and it was with Goon when he brought her the dress and a small meal.

“Ready, Lucy?” Flynn asked, turning in the doorway slightly. He put his arm out for her to slip her own through. An unexpectedly chivalrous gesture for a captor, and one that pissed her off even more than she already was!

Looking at his arm in disgust Lucy answered. “As ready as I can be for not knowing where, or when we are going. And if you think I am going to voluntarily touch you, you have another thing coming.”

“We are headed to Chicago, 1893. And we will be traveling as husband and wife. The faster you get accustomed to that idea and that it will require us to touch now and again, the easier this will be for you.”

Lucy shook her head her voice cracking, “Your wife! Not a chance, Flynn. If you think…”

Flynn dropped his arm and stalked towards her, “Lucy! As long as we are in 1893 you will be acting as my wife and I as your husband. That’s the end of it. Now move.”  

Chivalry forgotten, Flynn grabbed her still sore arm and pulled her out of the room towards the Mothership. Forcing herself to remember that Wyatt and Rufus would not be far behind, she walked up the steps to the Mothership with no further fuss, allowing Flynn to guide her to one of the seats before buckling herself in. She sensed that Flynn intended to harness her in himself, but she would not give him that satisfaction. Only Wyatt was allowed to help her with her belt.

Once settled in her seat, Lucy looked up at Flynn who had sat down across from her. “Chicago in 1893? The only thing I can think of happening during that time is the Chicago World’s Columbian Exposition. What does Rittenhouse have to do with that?”

Flynn eyes were focused on Lucy, a smirk in his lips as the door to the time machine closed and the pilot told them to prepare for travel, “Ah, the historian just can’t help herself, hmm. You will see in due time Lucy.”

___________________________________________________________

# Mason Industries

 

Rufus and Wyatt were in the conference room of Mason Industries. They had sat through an interminable debrief with Agent Christopher and Mason, most of which was spent with Wyatt and Rufus telling as many details of their last mission as they dared. Mason could not know about the plot to kill Rittenhouse, it would put Rufus’ family in far too much danger.

And now they waited. Jiya had promised to do all she could to locate Flynn in 2017, but both knew their best chance to find Lucy was for Flynn took out the Mothership again. Assuming that Flynn took Lucy with him.

Wyatt was terrified for Lucy. She had already been through so much in such a short time.  Losing her sister, witnessing Lincoln’s assassination, being held at knife or gunpoint more times than he cared to count. And now to be kidnapped by a psychopath bent on changing history, who also seemed to have a weird obsession and connection to her. She was so much stronger than she looked, but how much more could she take? Lucy was a professor, not a solder, she was not trained to handle all of this.

“This is useless. All I want to do is to find Flynn and get Lucy back. And this time I will kill him, end all of this.” Wyatt said, looking up at Rufus with desperate eyes. “He could be doing anything to her right now. I am supposed to protect her and instead I am just sitting here doing nothing.”

“I don’t think Flynn will stay in the present for long. He is on a mission, and my guess is he thinks Lucy is the key to his success. He will want to get back out there as soon as possible, this time with Lucy as his guide.” Rufus replied, attempting to comfort his friend. He was as desperate to find Lucy as Wyatt was, but he knew the solder was having a much harder time. Whether they would admit it or not, Rufus could see the connection between the two. Wyatt cared for Lucy more than he was willing to admit, or maybe even more than he realized.

“I hope your right, man.” Wyatt said as he got up from his seat to look through the windows. The Lifeboat had been prepared, and was ready to go as soon as Flynn made his move.

“Gentleman.” Both men turned as Christopher swiftly made her way back into the room. “Jiya has tracked Flynn’s ship to Chicago 1893. Get yourself ready, immediately. We have people looking into why he would have traveled back then and we will brief you before departure. Now, move!”

Wyatt and Rufus did not need to be told twice. Both men ran out of the room to prepare for their mission. It was time to bring Flynn down and bring Lucy home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating! I intended to get more done before the episode, but life had different plans.
> 
> I have taken much of the plot, locations, etc from the last episode, but will be making it my own. 
> 
> SPOILER ALERT for Timeless Episode 11!
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Lucy stared in awe at the Chicago’s World Fair. She had of course seen pictures and read about the massive event, but actually being able to see it all in person was more than she could have ever hoped for. The exhilaration of being able to see the history she loves was something she cherished from her time travels. It was Flynn’s voice that broke her from her reverie.

 “I have never really taken time to take in the landscape when I have traveled back in time. Not until now, watching you. You really do see something amazing, don’t you Lucy” Flynn said curiously, moving to stand by her side.

“I do. Every trip we have taken, I always take a moment to enjoy it. And, if I going to be forced to take this god forsaken trip with you, then at least I have something I can hold onto.” Lucy replied never taking her eyes off the fair in front of her.

“Well then, I hope you have taken in enough. It is time to focus on the real reason we are here. Thomas Edison, Henry Ford & JP Morgan are meeting tomorrow at 4pm to discuss future business dealings. They are members of Rittenhouse, and you and I are going to kill them”

Flynn’s words were what finally forced Lucy’s eyes away from the fair. Shaking her head, she tried to back away from him, but Flynn quickly reached out to grab her arm and yank her back towards him. Stumbling under Flynn’s rough handling, Lucy fell into Flynn’s body. His arms wrapping around her waist, stopping her fall, but also preventing and further attempt at escape.

Lucy’s abrupt movements had drawn the attention of others on the sidewalk who glanced at them curiously. “Oh honey, you are such a klutz! I don’t know what would happen if I wasn’t here to catch you.” Flynn said with a laugh as the strangers continued on their way. To anyone walking by they looked like a couple taking in the sights and sounds of the fair. It was only Lucy who was aware of Flynn’s hands holding her waist in a bruising grip.

Once the strangers had moved far enough away to be out of danger, Lucy pushed hard again Flynn’s chest trying to dislodge herself from Flynn’s arms but his grip on her waist did not waiver. Leaning down, he placed his mouth near here ear growling “This is your last chance Lucy. If you are not going to help me take down Rittenhouse, then I have no reason for you to be here with me on this mission. And that makes you expendable. If you recall the fate of Austin Roe, then you know how I deal with things I consider to be expendable.”

Lucy continued to fight his hold as she tried to decide if Flynn’s threat was real. She truly did not think Flynn wanted her dead, but she also knew that his desires to take down Rittenhouse far exceeded any inclination he had towards her. “Did the last trip not show you anything? I am not a killer! I am a teacher just trying to save history despite your attempts to destroy it.”

Flynn released Lucy from his hold, deciding instead to take her arm in a familiar way, guiding her across the street towards a pub. “I think this is best discussed over a drink. Shall we?”

Lucy shook her head incredulously as she allowed him to walk her towards the door without further fight. Did he seriously think it was time for a drink? He really was crazy! But her rational mind reminded her that she needed to play it safe for now. Her team would have tracked the location of the Mothership, and Wyatt and Rufus would soon be on their way to find her. Her best bet was to lay low, and keep Flynn from altering history until then.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________

 

Wyatt and Rufus walked through the World’s Fair looking for any sign of Lucy or Flynn. Wyatt knew that in all likelihood, Flynn had Lucy tucked away out of sight. But he just couldn’t give up hope of catching sight of her.  Wyatt felt unprepared for this particular mission, it was usually Lucy who provided details about history to help them fit in and to guide them in the right direction. But this time they were hedging their bets that Flynn would be targeting Roosevelt. They knew Rittenhouse’s followers often rose to positions of significant power; it was not hard to believe that one could have been President.

“Do you see anything” Rufus said from his left, drawing his attention to his teammate.

“Not yet. But, I don’t really know what I am looking for.  What does Roosevelt even look like in 1893?” Wyatt replied with a frustrated groan.

“Um, I think he looks like that. Man, Roosevelt was skinny.” Rufus said with a smirk as he pointed at a mustached man in his early thirties. “So, we have found the future president. What do we do now? Follow him?”

“Sounds like our best bet. Maybe Flynn is holding Lucy somewhere nearby wherever Roosevelt is staying.”

A sudden movement caught Wyatt’s eye.  Another man was headed in the same direction as Roosevelt. He looked like any other man walking around the fair, well dressed in a suit and tie, but something did not seem right about him. “That’s one of Flynn’s men! It looks like he is following Roosevelt, I guess our theory was right." Wyatt whispered to Rufus, making a mental note to tell Lucy. She would be very proud of their teamwork. “Stay close. We need to follow him. If we are lucky, he will lead us to Flynn. Then we can get Lucy, save Roosevelt and get the hell out of here.”

“Right next to you, man” Rufus said as he fell in line besides the soldier.

Keeping a good distance from Flynn’s man, Rufus and Wyatt followed him  for a few blocks further away from the fair. They noted when Roosevelt and his entourage turned into a posh hotel, but neither man had to exchange words to know that their first priority was finding Lucy. A few moments later, the man suddenly dodged to the left into another nice looking hotel, Rufus and Wyatt following behind as closely as they dared.

What sort of hotel is this, thought Wyatt. There are more twists and turns than any other building I have ever seen. It is more like a maze! But he was not deterred in his quest to find Lucy. After taking what must have been there tenth turn, Wyatt noticed a door closing. "I think he went through there. Stay behind me, I will go check it out" whispered Wyatt, pulling his gun from his holster.

"No. We are in this together." replied Rufus pulling out his own weapon. Wyatt simply nodded, he would not deny Rufus the right to be there when they found Lucy. Slowly walking towards the door, he placed his ear to the wood. He thought he could vaguely hear voices, whispering maybe? He lifted his leg, kicking open the door with his full strength.

Wyatt led the way into the room, Rufus right behind him, both guns raised for action. But there was no sign of life. They quickly searched the room, finding nothing. "Dammit! We must have lost him. Hurry up, lets see if we can catch up to him" cried Wyatt, holstering his weapon.

As he turned back to the door he caught side of a man in the shadows before something hard came down on his head, bringing him to his knees. "Wyatt!" he heard Rufus yell, before the darkness took over.


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting across the table from Flynn with an untouched Pabst Blue Ribbon in front of her, Lucy resolutely refused to look Flynn in the eye. She had been kidnapped, and he had the gall to insist she join him for a beer. She knew it was to show the power he had over her, and she refused to take part in it.

On his side of the table, Flynn leisurely took a sip of his beer, his eyes continuing to watch Lucy. He was a man on a mission, and he knew that if he was to take down Rittenhouse, Lucy was an integral part of it. He had read her journal repeatedly, and he was convinced of its truth. His travels back in time had proven that. But the one thing he was missing was Lucy’s trust in the journal, and more importantly trust in him. He needed her to believe in him, that Rittenhouse was evil and needed to be taken down, and he was willing to do anything to make her join him. Even if it meant breaking her to do it.

“You haven’t tried your drink. This beer was quite the sensation when it came out.” He said with a lazy grin, taking another slow sip of his beer.

“What are you up to, Flynn? I already told you I wouldn’t help you and I certainly don’t want to have a drink with you.” Lucy replied, pushing the beer towards Flynn with a flick of her wrist.

“You aren’t paying attention. I told you what I want, and it is quite cute you think you have a choice in the matter. Especially if you want your team to return to 2017 in one piece, or at least live to see another day in the late 1800s. “

Lucy stomach dropped. She knew Flynn was dangerous, she had seen him kill many times, but she had hoped that as long as she was with him he wouldn’t do anything to hurt Wyatt and Rufus. How could she be so naïve! “If you do anything to hurt them, there is no way I will help you! Where are they? I want to see them now!” She whispered, putting her arms on the table and leaning towards Flynn.

“I am afraid they are otherwise occupied at this time. In their search for you they just weren’t paying enough attention, and it seems they wandered into the World’s Fair Hotel. I don’t think we will be seeing them for a while.”

“You bastard!” Snarled Lucy, shoving her chair back moving to stand up and run from Flynn. Before she even got to her feet, his hand had grabbed her wrist, twisting it painfully and preventing her from moving further away from him. 

Still holding her wrist, he yanked her towards him, causing her to lose her balance and fall against the table with a dull thud.  “If you want your team to survive then you will sit back down and we will plan our assault against Rittenhouse.” He growled continuing to hold her wrist in a bruising grip.

“Honestly, Lucy. Did you think it would be that easy to get away from me? That I didn’t know what was going to happen? The lives of my family are far too important, and I can’t have your little team getting in the way. Now sit down, and drink your beer. Together, we will determine tomorrow’s plan of attack before we retire for the evening. I need you at your best, and you are obviously not thinking clearly right now. You need some rest”

Realizing she had no other choice, Lucy reached back with her free hand, pulling her chair more firmly underneath her. “You are hurting me, please let go.” She implored, attempting to twist her wrist from his grip. But Flynn simply shook his head, pointing at her untouched beer on the table.

“This is ridiculous” she declared as she reached for her beer, taking a big gulp before placing it back down the table. “Happy now?”

“Yes, actually.” Flynn replied with a lazy grin, finally releasing her wrist. Lucy pulled her arm away from her kidnapper, unconsciously rubbing at the red mark he left behind. “Now, Edison, Ford and Morgan will be meeting in a highly secured location. I have the artillery to cause great damage once in the facility, but we need to get in the building first. We need to find to get in without drawing unnecessary attention to ourselves. So, what do you suggest, Professor?”

“I don’t know. Our best bet has been to sneak in as employees, the help. That has allowed us to move around unnoticed. Send one of you men in as a valet or butler, or something. Maybe he can get a drop on them” Lucy said quickly, not really caring if the plan was sound. She just wanted Flynn off her back so she could think of a way to escape and help her friends escape the Murder Castle- if they were even still alive.

“Not a very well thought out plan, Lucy. Besides, how well has that worked for you all? You may have gotten into the locations but you were never really able to get to me, or my targets. We were always one step ahead of you. Take another drink. Keep thinking.”

Lucy grudgingly took another drink from her beer, not wanting to upset Flynn any more than he already was. The man was clearly unhinged, and she needed to fly under the radar the best she could. Something she obviously was failing at so far. “Then we need someone who can get us past the security. Are you able to pick locks? You can’t assume the security measures will be antiquated and easy to break through. It will be complex and you will need to move fast.”

“Picking locks is the easy part. But you are right; we will need someone to get us inside. Someone who will be able to get through their bodyguards without setting off any alarms. Someone that three men celebrating a business deal might call upon, someone that looks an awful lot like you Lucy.” Flynn said, his eyes lighting up with excitement as the plan starting taking shape in his head

“Like me? What are you talking about” Lucy questioned, taking another pull from her beer out of nervous habit.

 “Come, on Lucy, I mean you will act as a prostitute. If we find you the right clothing and put you at the right place at the right time, you can get in the door and let us in. I will handle the rest. Your hands would be clean.” Flynn said lifting his beer in a silent cheers.

“My hands would not be clean!” Lucy declared, aghast at the idea. “I am not a prostitute, and I will not be used that way.”

Flynn shook his head, his eyes never leaving Lucy’s. “No, you won’t have to do anything besides get in the door. Once I am in the building, I will protect you. It is settled! Let’s drink to the plan, this may just work!”

Lucy pushed her half consumed beer away from her. “Protect me!. You kidnapped me dragging me through time. And now, you want me to play prostitute to a group of men you believe are dangerous. I won’t do it.”

“Yes you will. You will do whatever I tell you to do. Because I have your team. As soon as we are rid of these vile men, I will have Rufus and Wyatt freed. Then you and I will continue on our mission to destroy Rittenhouse. “

Lucy’s again tried to push away from Flynn, to leave the pub and run away from the danger she was in. But her body wouldn’t respond the way she needed it to. Something wasn’t right, her mind was going fuzzy, and only her arm on the table kept her from tumbling out of her chair “Something is wrong. I don’t feel right.”

“No, Lucy. Everything is fine. You need to rest up for tomorrow, and I knew without some help you wouldn’t get any sleep. So, I slipped something in your drink to help you relax.” Flynn said casually as he put money down on the table. Walking around to her side, he wrapped his arm around her waist lifting her to her feet and walked them through the door.

Lucy tried to pull herself away from Flynn and to call out for help, but her body wouldn’t respond to her brain’s command. Her wobbly legs automatically tried in vain to keep up with Flynn’s much longer stride as he led them away from the lit street into a darkened alley. “No, please. I don’t want this. Let me go. Please.” Lucy pleaded as she felt her legs give out under her, only Flynn’s arm around her waist keeping her from falling to the ground.

Flynn lifted Lucy into his arms. Lucy's world continued to disappear around her as darkness took hold, unable to fight Flynn as he carried her away. “You are safe Lucy. Just rest, I will take care of you.” Flynn whispered into her ear, as she felt herself slip into a drugged sleep, in the embrace of her enemy.


	6. Chapter 6

Wyatt sat on the floor holding his head in his hands as he listened to Rufus scream for help. Whatever had been used to knock him out him out had a much more significant effect on him than Rufus, and he couldn’t shake the pounding headache. He guessed that they had been locked in the room for about 30 minutes, not including the time they were unconscious. And it was time they did not have. Lucy had been with Flynn for far too long. Wyatt couldn’t stop himself from thinking of all the terrible things he could be doing to her.

“This isn’t working. The room must be soundproof.” Wyatt lifted his head at Rufus’ words.

“I think you are right. Definitely sound proof. I don’t see any air vents in here either, so there is a chance the room is airtight. Which means we have limited oxygen.” He replied standing up to get a better look of their brick prison.

“Great, I screamed away our limited supply of oxygen. What do we do now?” Rufus asked, hoping the soldier had a trick up his sleeve.

“I don’t see any way out of this room. Our best bet is to find a way for someone to hear us. This room must have some sort of flaw. Feel around the walls, maybe there is a loose brick or something that can help us figure out the next step. We need to move fast, Lucy needs us and I have no idea how much oxygen we have left.”

“On it.” Rufus replied, reaching up to begin his search. He wasn’t really sure what he was feeling for, but hopped he would realize when it happened.

Rufus glanced behind him to take a look at Wyatt. It was obvious Wyatt was barely holding it together. Rufus wanted nothing more than to get Lucy back, but Wyatt’s search for her had become all consuming. He had no idea what, if anything, was happening between his two coworkers, but it was obvious that Lucy and Wyatt were struggling to figure out their feelings for each other.  

“We are going to get out of here, man. We always do.” Rufus said comfortingly.

“I hope so.” Wyatt sighed, continuing his seemingly fruitless search. But he wouldn’t give up. Not until he had Lucy back.

______________________________________________

The warm sensation of sun on her face gently woke Lucy from her sleep. Not ready to wake up yet, Lucy sunk her body further under the blankets attempting to roll onto her side, but a sharp tug on her right wrist stopped her movements.

Lucy grudgingly opened her eyes to see what the issue was, surprised to see a silver handcuff connecting her wrist to a solid wooden headboard. Her memory came back with a flash.

Flynn had drugged her and taken her to yet another unknown location. Flynn had drugged her! Shoving the blankets off her body she was dismayed to find that she was no longer wearing the maroon dress she was wearing in the pub. While she was unconscious Flynn must have removed the scratchy dress and left her in her white underpinnings.

“Good morning, Lucy. Did you sleep well?” she heard from the corner of the room.

Grabbing the discarded blankets with her unchained hand, Lucy quickly lifted them over her body. She knew the blankets wouldn’t protect her, but the weight gave her comfort. Lucy took in a shaky breath turning to face the voice.

Flynn sat in a comfortable looking arm chair in the corner of a room with the journal in his hands. He had a relaxed smile on his face as he observed the woman in the bed.

Desperately controlling the tears that threatened to fall, Lucy whimpered. “You drugged me. You took off my dress while I was unconscious. What else did you do?”

Something flickered across Flynn’s face at her words, the smile quickly replaced with a scowl. Pushing himself out of the chair, he stalked towards the bed. Lucy shrunk back into the bed as Flynn sat himself on the side of the bed near her restrained wrist. Keenly aware of Flynn’s unpredictability, Lucy pulled the blankets more firmly around her body and held her free arm in front of her to deter Flynn from getting closer.  

Placing his hands on either side of her on the headboard, Flynn lowered his face to hers. Lucy’s protecting arm forced to bend as the weight of Flynn’s chest overpowered her. “You really do think I am a monster, don’t you Lucy. Yes, I drugged you. I need you at your best today and that requires that you actually sleep, which you would not have done without my intervention. And yes, I removed your dress for your own comfort. You are more than adequately covered with your underdress. But that is all. I do not force myself on unwilling women, particularly unconscious ones!” Flynn growled.

“No, you just kidnap them, drug them, and undress them. You are quite the gentleman.” Lucy snarled back at him. Her strength and fight returning with his declaration that he had not touched her during her forced sleep.

With a shout of frustration, Flynn pulled back his right arm punching the wooden bed frame just to the side of Lucy’s head. The unexpectedly violent act causing Lucy to let out a startled shriek, curling her body away from the punch that landed far too close for comfort.

Lucy felt the weight of Flynn’s body leave the bed. Taking a few seconds to get control of her breathing and heart rate, she finally lifted her head to look at her captor. He looked angrier than she had ever seen him, pacing the room while running his hand through his hair aggressively and mumbling angrily in a language she couldn’t understand, Lucy was sure she had never seen him so unhinged.

“What do I have to do to prove that I don’t want to harm you, Lucy.” He barked, dark green eyes flashing. “Your own journal talks of us working together, being together, and trusting one another as we fight to take down Rittenhouse. You need to believe that while you may not agree with my actions, they are for you own good. I would not do anything that would hurt our future together. Do you believe that, Lucy?” He asked, his voice taking on an unexpected desperate tone.

Lucy’s head was spinning from the rapid shifts in Flynn’s mood and the implication of his belief about their future together. He seemed more unbalanced than normal, which was saying something, and she intuitively knew she needed to placate him if she was going to get herself and her team safely out of this situation. “I believe you. I am sorry if I upset you. When I woke up, I was scared and didn’t understand. Now I do.” Lucy whispered, hoping he would not see through her lies.

“Good. I am glad. I am sorry if I frightened you” Flynn replied, relief clear in his voice as he reached out to stroke Lucy’s hair gently. I took all of Lucy’s willpower not to pull away from his caress.

“Now, to the business at hand. I have found you a dress for today. Nothing too provocative, but it should be enough to draw the men’s attention.” Flynn stated, moving away from Lucy to sit back in the chair, hands curled in his lap as he leaned over his legs. “Once you are in the facility, you need to find an excuse to leave the room. My man and I will be waiting at the back door, you let us in and we will take it from there.”

Lucy nodded, eyes looking down at the blankets. “I understand. But, before we go, I want to see Wyatt and Rufus. H.H. Holmes is dangerous, a psychopath and a murderer. I need to know that he hasn’t hurt them. That they are still alive.”

“No.” Flynn replied, his voice lowering to a dangerous whisper. Lucy shook her head, opening her mouth to argue as Flynn continued, “I told you they would be released after I kill Edison, Form and Morgan. And I intend to follow through on that promise, but not a moment sooner. And once our mission is complete and your little team is released, you and I will go back to the Mothership, together. Lucy, it is time for us to embrace our fate, and finally be the team we were meant to be.”

Lucy no longer felt fear, just anger that Flynn continued to put her team in danger. Before she could come up with a response, Flynn stood up pulling a small key out of his pocket. Walking to Lucy’s cuffed arm, he wrapped his fingers around her small wrist as he removed her restraint. Once free, Lucy pulled her wrist away from Flynn’s hand, rubbing the sore bones and muscles to relieve the discomfort.

A muscle briefly flickered in Flynn’s forehead as Lucy pulled away from him, but he quickly regained composure.  “Why don’t you make yourself presentable? I have left your new dress behind the changing screen. I will be back in an hour with some food, and then it will be time to go.” Lucy watched Flynn’s retreating back and listened as the door locked behind him.

Lucy was terrified of what would happen in the next few hours, but she had found her own mission. She just needed to bide her time, and the minute she had an opening she would get away from Flynn. She needed to find her team. Wyatt and Rufus needed her, and she would not let them down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have decided not to include Houdini and the other characters locked with Wyatt and Rufus. I actually enjoyed them in the episode, but cant quite grasp writing so many characters. A little artistic liberty, I suppose!  
> Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and voted! It is pretty daunting to write my first FF, especially a multi-chapter, but very glad people are enjoying it!


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy looked up at the building, fidgeting with the dress Flynn had given her. While it was not overly revealing, as he had promised, for the 1890s she may as well have been wearing a bikini. The royal blue material bared her arms to the brisk air, and was cut low enough to show more cleavage than was considered proper for that time. Flynn’s possessive grip on her arm during the walk to the building did not stop the catcalls and unwanted attention from men on the street, but his cold glare had kept anyone from getting too close.

“Alright, you are on.” Flynn said as he pulled her to stand in front of him, his hands gripping her slender shoulders in a desperate grip. “You look the part and shouldn’t have a hard time getting in. We will be waiting by that door in the back. Don’t forget, Lucy. The faster we get in and get rid of those Rittenhouse scum, the sooner I will be able to protect you. And, if that is not enough to ensure your cooperation, remember, Rufus and Wyatt don’t have time for any of your little games.”

Lucy swallowed through the lump in her throat and simply nodded at him. Flynn released her shoulders, lifting his right hand to cup her cheek. Lucy desperately wanted to pull away from him, but resisted the urge. She knew she had to play along if she wanted to save Rufus and Wyatt, even if it meant suffering through unwanted touches from her kidnapper.

Smiling gently at her Flynn dropped his hand, “We will be waiting. Don’t take too long.” With that he and his man quickly walked out of sight.

Lucy released the breath she did not realize she was holding. She hated herself for what she was about to do. She had been racking her brain for an alternative course of action, but kept coming up empty. Flynn had the trump card and they both knew it. If she wanted to save her team she was at the mercy of his bidding.

With one last thought of Wyatt and Rufus, Lucy turned and walked towards the front door. As she approached she took stock of her surroundings, particularly the two burly men standing guard. Putting on a sly smile, she sauntered up to the guards.

“Hello gentlemen. I hear a celebration is planned for this evening. I am here to provide a bit of entertainment” Lucy said in her best come hither voice. She had seen enough femme fatale movies, and while she may not be an actress she was able to play along when necessary.

“I did not hear anything about entertainment.” the dark haired guard spoke, eyeing Lucy appreciatively. “Sal, go upstairs and check with the boss.”

“Ah, but the celebration is supposed to be a surprise. An older gentleman with white hair and a dark mustache made arrangements for me to be here. It would be a shame for you to ruin it; I don’t suspect he will be too happy if you do.” Lucy said quickly. She vaguely remembered seeing a picture once of JP Morgan and hoped her description of him was on target.

The guards looked at each other, trying to determine what to do. Finally the dark haired guard spoke again. “Go ahead and let her in. A woman doesn’t pose a threat, and it would be far worse for us to ruin Mr. Morgan’s plans.”

Lucy smiled at the men as they held open the door for her. The dark haired guard remained outside as the younger guard, Sal, walked her towards the stairs. Remembering Flynn’s plan Lucy touched the guard’s arm lightly. “Would you mind showing me the way to the bathroom? I would like to freshen up a bit before the celebration.”

The guard looked back at the front door warily.

“Tell you what. Why don’t you just tell me where to go and when I am ready I can show myself the way. Then you can get back to your post.” Lucy said hoping the guard would go along with it.

The guard eyed Lucy for a moment before shrugging; he clearly did not see her as a threat.  “The meeting is on the second floor, third door on the right. The bathroom is just down the hall. Don’t keep them waiting, they are not patient men” he advised before turning his back and walking back to the main door.

Lucy waited a moment to make sure the coast was clear. Finally deciding that she had delayed long enough, she quietly walked around to the back where she knew Flynn would be waiting. As she reached for the door she realized her hands were shaking. If she opened the door to Flynn she would be responsible for the death of at least three men in history. Who knows what impact that could have on history! You have to do this. Lucy thought to herself, you need to save Wyatt and Rufus. It is the only way.

With her decision made, she turned the handle of the door, only to come face to face with the barrel of a gun.  Acting on instinct, she flinched away from the gun putting her arms in front of her face protectively.

“Put down your weapon, you fool.” Lucy heard a familiar accented voice reprimand. “You did it Lucy!” Flynn stated with a smile, pulling Lucy’s shaking form into his embrace. Keeping a hold of her, Flynn walked into the building forcing Lucy to back step in with him.

“I knew you could do it, Lucy. Together we will be unstoppable.” Her captor’s words brought Lucy back to reality. Realizing she was still tucked into Flynn’s arms, she pushed against the tall man’s chest, wriggling herself free.

Flynn’s mouth had tightened at her rejection, but he quickly refocused on the mission at hand. Once he completes this mission he would have plenty of time to convince Lucy of their future together, he thought. “Where are they meeting?” Flynn questioned.

“If I tell you, do you promise me that we will go straight to The World’s Fair Hotel and free Wyatt and Rufus?” Lucy asked. She knew she had no leverage, but needed to hear the words nonetheless.

“I am a man of my word, Lucy. As soon as the Rittenhouse men are dead, your team will be freed.” Flynn replied.

Lucy watched Flynn’s face for any sign of deception before saying quietly. “Second floor, third door on the right.”

Flynn nodded, taking Lucy’s upper arm as they walked quietly up the stairs. As they approached the stairs Flynn whispered in Lucy’s ear. “See that room over there. I want you to wait in there and find something to hide behind. I don’t expect Rittenhouse men to go down without a fight, and I don’t want you in the crossfire.”

Lucy’s brow furrowed at his concern for her safety, or maybe it was concern that she would do something to stop his assassination attempt. In the end, she simply walked towards the room he pointed out.  He watched as she took position behind a desk, before quietly shutting her inside.

Lucy huddled under the desk, listening for any signs of action. Time seemed to stand still. After what seemed like forever, Lucy heard some startled shouts before the gun shots started. Lucy closed her eyes as tight as she could and covered her ears. Her stomach clenched with the knowledge that men were dying because of her actions, her weakness. Blocking out her senses helped her pretend it was not happening.

She stayed under the desk, still holding her hands over her ears after the gunshots stopped. Even with her ears covered she could hear the muffled sounds of someone calling her name, but she did not move from her position. Strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her out from under the desk. Once on her feet, Flynn grabbed her hands away from her ears, “Lucy, we have to hurry. There is no way those gunshots went unnoticed. More men will be on their way.” He shouted as he grabbed her hand and ran her down the stairs and out the back door. His henchman staying a few steps behind them as a lookout.

Flynn kept a firm grip on her hand as they continued to run up and down streets and alleys. Lucy had long ago lost track of where she was, and guessed anyone trailing them would have also lost their trail as well. Finally, Flynn turned them into a shadowy alley bringing them to a stop. Lucy leaned against the brick wall of one of the buildings, trying to catch her breath after running for so long.

“Alright Flynn, I did my part. Now we go and get Wyatt and Rufus.” Lucy said. Flynn looked at her with a smile, eyes were blazing with excitement and adrenaline from the battle with Rittenhouse.

“Yes, a deal is a deal. My man here will go and secure your team’s release. In the meantime, you and I will head back to the Mothership, he will bring proof that they are safe and sound. Then you and I head back to 2017 and plan our next mission.”

Lucy shook her head, voice rising in anger, “Absolutely not. I need to see for myself that they have been released. We all go to the World’s Fair Hotel together, or there is no way in hell I will continue to help you.

Flynn’s mouth set in an angry scowl as he ran his hand through his dark hair in frustration. After a minute, Flynn turned back to her growling, “You really are stubborn, aren’t you. Fine, we all go to the hotel. But once they are released, you will come with me willingly, or I will shoot Wyatt and Rufus on sight. Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal.” Lucy replied. “Now let’s go. As you pointed out they don’t have much time. And if we are too late then we have no deal.”

“Ladies first.” Flynn said sarcastically, as Lucy led the way out of the alley. She was going to save her team, even if it meant she would give up her own freedom.


	8. Chapter 8

Wyatt kicked the steel door, screaming out in frustration and anger. He and Rufus had spent the last hour looking for any weakness in their cell and had found nothing. They were trapped in an inescapable prison, and time was running out. The few candles that had been provided for light were starting to flicker and dim. Their oxygen supply was running low.

“What are we going to do?” A defeated Rufus asked from his seated position behind Wyatt.

“We are not going to give up. Lucy is still with Flynn. We keep fighting until we are all back home.” Wyatt replied, turning to look at his friend.

Rufus stood up, anger and defeat evident in his tone. “We have tried everything. I spent hours combing this hole, there are no weaknesses. We are going to die here.”

Wyatt walked over to Rufus and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, “We can’t give up. Lucy needs us. And Jiya is waiting for you at home, and I would hate to see her disappointed.”

The mention of Jiya’s name seemed to rejuvenate Rufus who nodded at Wyatt. “You are right. We will get out of here and back to our girls.”

A sudden scrapping noise at the door drew Wyatt and Rufus’ attention. “Hey, is anyone there! We are trapped in here” shouted Rufus. The door swung open hitting the brick wall with a crash. The men moved to rush towards it, but stopped short at the sight of Flynn’s armed goon.

__________________________________________

Lucy stood anxiously in the alley outside of the World’s Fair Hotel watching the door for any sign of Wyatt or Rufus, acutely aware that Flynn was standing close behind her. She may have been able to convince Flynn to let her go with him to release her team, but in the end he refused to let her inside the hotel. She was safer outside with him, he told her. Lucy had scoffed at the statement but in the end chose not to argue. She wanted her team out of that hotel and arguing with Flynn about it was just wasting time they did not have.

The sun had begun to set and the chill in the air was becoming more pronounced, her dress did little to protect her from the cold air. Lucy crossed her arms, rubbing her hands up and down her bare arms trying to warm herself.

Suddenly a coat was placed over her shoulders, large hands gripping her upper arms and pulling her back into a warm body. She had been resolutely ignoring the fact that Flynn was standing behind her, but now she could no longer pretend he wasn’t there.

“Get your hands off me.” Lucy snarled, trying to pull away from Flynn’s grasp.

Flynn chuckled in response, choosing to let the woman move away from him. “That is not a nice way to speak to your new partner, Lucy. Besides, you are cold. I am just trying to help.”

“I may have agreed to work with you once Wyatt and Rufus are safe, but that is all. It will never be more than that, and I do not want you touching me.” Lucy said, turning away from the hotel to stare him down.

Flynn put his hands up in mock surrender, “There is that fiery spirit. Fair enough, Lucy. As long as you behave, I won’t touch you, unless you ask me to. And I know our future, you wrote all about it in your journal. One day you will ask me to touch you.” Flynn said, lowering his head to Lucy’s level.

“That will never happen!” Lucy spat at him. 

“We will see.” replied Flynn. “Ah, look there they are now.”

Lucy spun back to look at the hotel, her breath catching at the sight of her team as they moved towards the alley, Flynn’s man walking behind them with his weapon pointed at their backs.

“Lucy!” shouted Wyatt, desperate and hopeful as he laid eyes on the woman who had been his only concern since she was taken from him.

“Wyatt! Rufus!” Lucy cried, moving to run in their direction, but Flynn’s strong arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against him. “No, please, I need to see them.”

“I said I wouldn’t touch you if you behave.” Flynn growled in her ear. “Running away from me is not behaving. Now, you can say goodbye to your team. But no tricks or they die. Their lives are in your hands.”

Lucy nodded sadly as Flynn’s arm slid from her waist, reaching to the holster on his back to grab his own weapon. Wyatt was a formidable solider, and Flynn was not going to take any chances now that he was so close to getting what he wanted.

Lucy walked quickly towards her team, doing her best to hold back tears as she flung her arms around Wyatt’s neck, his own wrapping around her back. “Are you, ok? Did he hurt you?” Wyatt asked as he clung to Lucy with everything he had.

“I am fine. He didn’t hurt me. What about you two, are you ok?” she asked as she pulled away from Wyatt to hug Rufus. Wyatt reluctantly letting her go after quickly assessing her for any injuries.

“We are fine.” Replied Rufus. “I have no idea what that place was, but I will never look at Chicago the same again.”

“As heartwarming as this all is, Lucy it is time go. Say your goodbyes.” said Flynn still holding his weapon ready.

“She is not going anywhere with you!” shouted Wyatt, pulling Lucy behind him protectively.

“Ah, but she is. We made a deal, and she knows the consequences should she go back on her word.” Flynn said with a smirk, as a horrified Wyatt and Rufus turned to look at Lucy.

 “I am so sorry, it was the only choice I had to save you. I am just glad you both are safe. Please let me go, I don’t want either of you to be hurt.” Lucy whispered a tear rolling down her cheek as she began to move towards Flynn.

“No, Lucy. I won’t let you go with him. Not for me, I would rather die” Wyatt cried, grabbing Lucy’s arms and shaking her slightly trying to get her to see reason. Rufus moved to stand more closely behind her, attempting to block her from Flynn’s view.

“Wyatt, please. He will kill you both if I don’t go with him. I couldn’t live with myself if that happened. It’s the only way.” Lucy cried as she tried to shake off Wyatt’s strong grip.

“Enough!” shouted Flynn, drawing the teams’ attention back to him. “I knew this reunion would be more trouble that it was worth.” Flynn said, his eyes shifting to look slightly behind the trio, nodding subtly.

Wyatt was suddenly struck in the back, the strength of the hit forcing him to release Lucy so as to not drag her to the ground with him. Within seconds he could feel Rufus fall next to him. Wyatt muddled brain registering that Flynn’s goon must have hit them both with the butt of his weapon. He fought against the darkness that threatened to overtake him, trying to focus on Lucy. She had dropped to her knees next to him, crying out his and Rufus’ name. He could feel her cold hands on his cheek as she tried to check the extent of his injury.

“Come here!” he heard Flynn roar as Lucy was suddenly lifted away from him, her cries echoing through the alley.

Somehow managing to fight off the darkness, Wyatt pulled himself up onto his hands and knees, and turn his head towards Lucy’s voice, knowing that Flynn yet again was dragging a fighting Lucy away from him.

“Not this time, Flynn” said Wyatt as he pulled himself to his feet. Rufus one step behind him as they pursued Flynn and Lucy through the dark streets of Chicago.

________________________________________

Lucy stumbled over a crooked step as Flynn dragged her through yet another deserted street. His bruising grip on her arm propelling her through the city and away from her team.

“Flynn, please. You are hurting me.” Lucy pleaded, out of breath as her legs struggled to keep up with Flynn’s fast pace. Every step bringing them closer to the Mothership and Flynn’s promised fate.

“You are lucky I didn’t kill Wyatt for what happened back there. Now, shut up and keep moving.” Flynn replied, shifting his grip to bring her closer to his body.

A sudden crash caused Flynn to stop running and push Lucy forcefully against a wall with one arm, his gun held out in front of them with the other. Turning towards the noise, he was shocked to see Wyatt standing no more than 15 feet behind him holding a gun. He vaguely noticed Rufus standing a few feet behind the solder and Flynn’s best henchman knocked out cold on the ground.

“Let her go, Flynn! It’s over.” shouted Wyatt, his gun pointed at Flynn’s heart.

“No. Lucy is meant to work with me. It’s her future, whether she wants it or not. She is mine!” roared Flynn, pulling Lucy to stand in front of him as a human shield as he continued to back them out of the alley.

Wyatt’s gun faltered as he looked at Lucy trapped in the psychopath’s grip, her brown eyes wide and fearful. His mind briefly flashing back to the last time they stood like this, at the Hindenburg disaster. When Wyatt made the decision to shoot and risk Lucy’s life. A risk he was no longer willing to take.

“Wyatt, please…”

“Shut up!” screamed Flynn as he shifted Lucy in his grip, turning his body to a more comfortable shooting angle. Recognizing that Flynn was about to shoot, Lucy let her body go limp in his grasp, forcing him to either drop her or shift to take on her extra weight.

Faltering under Lucy’s unexpected move, Flynn loosened his arm on Lucy’s neck. Taking advantage of his distraction, she lifted her foot and slammed it on his instep before quickly elbowing him in the stomach. Flynn howled in pain, instinctively dropping his arm to protect his body, allowing the fighting woman to slip away during his momentary distraction.

Within seconds of freeing herself from Flynn, she found herself in Wyatt’s arms. “Oh, thank God.” Wyatt whispered as he held Lucy protectively.

Flynn watched the exchange as he backed further out of the alley, his blood boiling that Lucy had yet again chosen Wyatt over him. He knew the battle was over, he had lost her, at least for now. Shooting wildly to provide himself with cover, Flynn ran off into the darkness. He spared one last glance at Lucy, who was being pulled to safety in the arms of her soldier, before running in the direction of the Mothership.

The alley became quiet, and Wyatt, Rufus and Lucy realized that Flynn had run off. “Everyone ok?” Lucy asked from Wyatt’s hold, turning to look at Rufus who had hidden behind a garbage can a few feet behind her.

“Damn, girl.” said Rufus, moving to give Lucy another hug.

Lucy laughed at his words, as she returned his hug. When Rufus released her from his grip, she turned to look at Wyatt who just stood staring at her with his beautiful blue eyes. Reaching for her, he pulled her into another embrace. “I am ok.” She whispered reassuringly as he clung to her desperately. “Thank you for coming for me, for not giving up." Pulling back just enough to look up into his eyes, she gave him a shy smile, "Now, let’s go home”

Reluctantly pulling from her, Wyatt graced her with his trademark grin. “Yes, Ma’am.”


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy stood in the dressing room at Mason Industries staring at her reflection in the mirror. She had rid herself of the 1890s dress that Flynn had given her and was back in her modern clothes, a simple white t-shirt and dark jeans. With a shaky breath, Lucy looked down at her partially bare arms. She knew that Flynn’s manhandling would leave marks, but she was still shocked by the state of her arms. They were riddled with bruises in various stages of healing, and her wrists bore red rings from being bound to the bed. A knock on the wall next to her dragged her attention away from the mirror.

Lucy unconsciously tried to cover her arms as she turned to face Wyatt, but by the expression on his face it was clear that he had noticed the bruises.

“I just wanted to see how you were holding up.” Wyatt said his eyes still on her arms.

“I’m fine. Really. Just tired, ready to fall into bed and sleep for a week.” She replied hoping Wyatt did not hear the hollowness in her voice as she tried to project a happy tone. “I am going to head home. I will see you later, ok?” Lucy continued as she moved to walk around Wyatt to the exit, but a gentle hand on her arm stopped her short.

“Lucy, please. I need to know.” Wyatt whispered his blue eyes desperate as he searched Lucy’s face for answers. “What happened while you were with him? Did he hurt you?”

Lucy shook her head, as she took Wyatt’s hand in her own. “No, he never really hurt me. He dragged me around a bit, obviously.” she said gesturing to her arms. She wanted to tell Wyatt that she was completely fine, but as she started talking, she found that she could not lie to him. She had been fighting her fear and her tears for so long, and now that she was safe and back with her team, she was not able to hold back any more.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she continued, “I was just so scared. Flynn was so unpredictable, I could never figure out what he would do next. He will do anything to take down Rittenhouse, and he wants me to join him. And I know I should have fought him more. But I did not know what else to do, so I helped him. And because of that at least three men, maybe more are dead.”

Wyatt reached for her, wanting to pull her into an embrace, “Lucy, none of this was your fault. Do you understand me?”

“You don’t understand.” Lucy cried, pulling herself out of Wyatt’s arms and backing away from him. Pressing herself against the wall of the changing room, she allowed herself to slide down until she was sitting on the floor. “I was the one who got him into the building where the Rittenhouse men were having their meeting. I opened the door and let him in! Then I followed his instructions and hid while he killed them. I could have done something to stop him, but I was too scared. I just feel so weak.”

Wyatt’s heart broke as Lucy finally succumbed to the fear and emotion she had been carrying for so long. He quickly moved to her side, wrapping her in his strong arms. “No, Lucy. You are one of the strongest people I know. Flynn manipulated you and forced you to do what he wanted. It was his choice and his action, not yours.”

Wyatt could feel Lucy nod into his chest as he continued to hold her in his arms, absently running his hands through her hair and down her back as she calmed herself down.

“Thank you, Wyatt.” she said looking up into his eyes. “Thank you for coming for me, for not giving up. And for everything you just said. I needed to hear that.”

“Anytime, ma’am” Wyatt replied with a wink. Lucy let out a snort as she swatted him on the shoulder playfully. “Rufus and Jiya would like to go out for some celebratory drinks. You in?”

Lucy smiled, “That sounds perfect. I could use a drink, or ten.”

Wyatt stood, offering her a hand up. As the two friends walked out of Mason Industries together, both knew that their fight was not over. Flynn would be at it again in a few days and together with Rufus they would be ready to protect history.

~FIN~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who took the time to read, review, or vote on this story. I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
